fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi Kriya
Elemental Lord |previous occupation= |team= Quatro |previous team= |partner= Sapphire Mezmar Najirin |previous partner= Kiyoko Kriya Malek Kriya Rika Kriya Blaze Dragoon |base of operations= Cursed Flames Building |previous base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Widowed |relatives= Blaze Dragoon (husband, deceased) Rika Kriya (daughter) Malek Kriya (son) Kiyoko Kriya (adoptive daughter) |alignment= Good |counterpart= |magic= Flame God Slayer Magic Fire Magic |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= yes}} Naomi Kriya (ナオミクリヤ, Naomi Kuriya) is a Flame God Slayer, to the Independent Guild, Cursed Flames, and leader of the Elemental Lords. She is the mother to Fairy Tail Mages Rika Kriya and Kiyoko Kriya and Hydra Head mage Malek Kriya. She was also the wife of Blaze Dragoon. She's also an ally to the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Naomi is a young slim woman who has black hair and glowing yellow-orange eyes, and her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears a dark-red dress with yellow designs and a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip at the top of an open portion of her dress. She also wears black shorts underneath her dress and a black choker on her neck. She has dark, glass high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet. She has a black tattoo on her upper back of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside. Despite being in her early 40's, Naomi looks like a woman in her early twenties. Personality Naomi is seen to be a very calm and confident woman, but her years in captivity have greatly affected her leaving her emotionally unstable at certain moments. Just like Kiyoko, she is emotionally vulnerable, which was seen when she quickly burst into tears upon seeing Eagle for the first time in twenty years. Still, she is seen to be very caring and fond of her children, considering them the driving force that kept her alive during all years in the captivity of Yakunan's dark mages. She is seen to be very kind and caring when it comes to her children, but can become quite deadly and serious whenever they are in danger or threatened, and was seen when she saved Rika from Akuma's Earth God's Bellow. Being a God Slayer, Naomi treats others with respect and does not think herself as superior to other slayers, those being Dragon Slayers. In terms of battle, Naomi is seen to be very keen and is very serious as well, and believes that arrogance can make someone weak, for it is not one's natural abilities that allows them to win, but their determination and will to survive. Just like her own children, Naomi is seen to be serious when it comes to matters of the guild and cares for her guild mates and treats them like her children. She has shown to be willing to not only give her life for her children, but also for her guild. Naomi is also not prone to rivalries, but is seen to have crossed herself with Akuma several times, and have been battling non-stop. History Little is known about Naomi's past, except the fact that she met her husband Blaze Dragoon at a very young age, leading to a very early marriage, thus causing the two to leave their home village. A year later, Naomi gave birth to her first child, and named her Rika Kriya. However, a Dark Mage by the name of Yakunan began targeting the two mages, utterly destroying their home, forcing the two to retreat into the mountains with their daughter. During their four years in the mountains, Naomi gave birth to another child, this time a boy, who was named Malek Kriya. Naomi and Blaze firmly believed that they would be able to live happily, hoping to return home one day, but such dream would be crushed much more more sooner than they would've expected. One day, after returning from a job, Naomi told Blaze that she sensed a danger on the mountain, but didn't step out because she didn't want to leave her children alone. Taking her words under advisement, Blaze stepped out but never came back, aside from the frequent explosions heard, Naomi assumed he was injured, but received a shock of horror when she saw his body thrown viciously into her home, without life. Scared and terrified, and with tears, Naomi picked up her two children and hid them in a cupboard, asking Rika to promise her that he would take care of her younger brother, shortly before kissing them goodbye. Deciding to fight, Naomi went on and used her Flame God Slayer magic, and fended off several Dark Mages, but would be ultimately pinned down by the leader Yakunan. Under orders from Yakunan, the Dark Mages bounded and put Naomi to sleep, taking her to their headquarters, where Naomi would remain under Yakunan's captivity for almost twenty years. Twenty years after the events on the mountain, Naomi, still under captivity, in her cell began crying, as it was already twenty years to the day since she was separated from her children. One of the guards, annoyed at her crying slapped her, telling her to be quiet. At that moment, explosions began ringing through the guild's fortress, and in that situation, using the guards own weapon, who was killed by falling rumble, she caught of the chains that restrained her magic, and blasted her way through the underground levels until reaching the surface. Upon reaching, in the distance,, she saw three cloaked beings, and recognized two of them to be her children. Happy and in tears that they were still alive, she ran up to them but was stopped by a group of Dark Mages. Knowing she wouldn't be able to catch up to them, Naomi started to run, while being forced to fend of her pursuers, until she managed to escape. After her escape, Naomi managed to make her way to the town of Nexus, after travelling for at least two days without water or food. Being discovered by two villagers of Nexus, the two broughth er to an infirmary, where hse was provided with medical care, waking up a few hours later. However, because of how weak Naomi was, she had to stay in the hospital for a week, until being dismissed. Given a new set of clothes. Naomi left the hospital and returned to the location of her old mansion, located the very far north end of Nexus. Looking through the rubble, she found a chest with money, something she remembered saving and then left Nexus, while wearing a cloak to conceal her face and body. For the next three months, she travelled all around Fiore hoping to find her children, but had no luck, often spending her time in small bars drinking, but then one day, after arrving in Magnolia, she confronted her son Malek, only to be held at blade point, until he recognized her as her mother. After this, she aided him in his battle against Yakunan and Hatsumi, with the aid of his sisters Rika and Kiyoko. After the battle, and clearing up the misunderstanding, Malek and Rika welcomed Naomi back, glad that their mother was still alive, as she herself accepted Kiyoko as her daughter, but quickly decided that she would go on and create her own guild, with the acceptance of her children. Three weeks later, along with two old friends, Naomi managed to establish the Independent Guild, Cursed Flames, and due to her prowess as a Flame God Slayer, established her as an Elemental Lord, being it's leader, along with two members of her guild and another unknown Mage from another guild. As of now, she is stationed in her hometown of Nexus, with the guild standing at the location of her old mansion. From time she pays visits to her children at Fairy, and has made her guild an ally to Fairy Tail as well. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Remergence Arc Arc *The Ice Dragon Slayer *Renewed Rivalries |-| Heritage of Evil Demons Arc= *Ice Dragon vs. Ice God *Clash of the Flame & Earth Gods |-| The Trinity Arc= *The Fall of a Hero |-| The Fallen Arc= *The Four *A New Enemy *Tsukiko's Greatest Fear *Things are Not What They Seem *Colliding Dragons *A New Face *The Return of an Old Friend Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: Aside from her Flame God Slayer Magic, Naomi is seen to possess a high degree of mastery over fire magic. Although she rarely uses this magic, she has shown to have her own unique style of it, and created her own spells, instead of using the common spells. What is also known, is that some of her spells are either enhanced or changed through the use of her Flame God Slayer Magic. *'Flaming Typhoon' (燃える台風, Moeru Taifū): Naomi spreads her arms around and engulfs her palms with fire, to then move them in a circular-like fashion. After she joins her palms together, the flames swirl into her hand and is then instantly released in the form of a typhoon. The spell itself is very powerful, as it was able to stop an attack from a local water mage, such as heating up the mage's after spell spell attack before turning it to vapor. This goes to gather that the attack has very intense heat. She used this spell to fight of several dark mages during Yakunan's attack on the Kriya's home on the Frozen Mountain. *'Ripping Fire':Naomi slashes at the ground, causing a line of flames to rise up and hit the enemy with the force of a powerful punch. *'Flame Orb': Naomi omits a large ball of flames above either hands and launches it at her intended target. Upon impact the attack explodes, which can send the enemy flying several meters away. Although it doesn't ause burns, the explosion is capable of causing several injuries to the opponent, with such areas being the arms or the legs. Flame God Slayer Magic (火炎の滅神魔法, Kaen no Metsujin Mahō): Naomi is a God Slayer, with her particular element being fire, and controls black flames, however, due to an accident during her captivity, Naomi's flames appear as it's regular color. Being a God Slayer, Naomi is seen to be much more powerful than a Dragon Slayer, but Naomi doesn't believe her to be superior to Dragon Slayers, and treats them as her equals. Aside from this, she is very powerful, and is capable of eating the flames of a Fire Dragon Slayer, such as seen when she had a sparring match with a Third Generation Fire Dragon Slayer. This in turn allows Naomi to increase her power exponentially. She is the only living Flame God Slayer as of now, following the death of Grimoire Heart's Flame God Slayer Zancrow. As of now, due to her status in God Slayer magic, she is considered as one of the most powerful God Slayers in the series, and is seen to be on par with the Earth God Slayer Hatsumi. *'Flame God's Bellow' (炎神の怒号 Enjin no Dogō): Naomi's signature God's Bellow. Naomi breathes a massive fireball of flame at her opponents. Howeverm unlike the black flames that Zancrow had, Naomi's is regular colored-flames. Reasons to this are unknown. * Flame God's Cloud: Naomi swipes her hand, releasing black flames that cover his target(s) like a cloud. *'Flame God's Explosive Flame': Naomi releases a massive stream of flames at her opponent from her arm by launching her arm forward in a punch-like motion. Once the flames reach its target, they increase in size, creating a giant explosion. *'Flame God's Scythe': Naomi forms a scythe of red flames off of one arm, which she uses as a weapon for destructive results. Naomi used this during her first battle with the Earth God Slayer Hatsumi. *'Flame God's Kagutsuchi' (炎神のカグツチ Enjin no Kagutsuchi): Naomi spreads her arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of red-yellow flames around herself. She first used this attack to counter Hatsumi's Earth God Sandstorm with little to no effort. *'Flame God's Supper' (炎神の晩餐 Enjin no Bansan): An attack where Naomi claps his hands down to launch a mouth-shaped attack of black flames at her foe(s) to trap them in the black flames and turn them into ashes. However, Naomi only used this spell once, which was against her kidnappers during her escape. *'Flame God's Pillars': There are two ways to use this particular spell. The first is where Naomi waves her arms in a circular-like fashion before pointing one hand on the ground, forming flames circles around the opponents feet. She then moves her hand in a snake-like fashion heating up the circles, before raising her right hand up, summoning pillars of fire that erupt from the ground, hitting the opponent with blunt force. The eruption also destroys the area completely. The second form to do this is by simply waving either hand to the side in any direction (right or left), causing flame circles to instantly form on the ground, to then quickly explode upon activation. *'Flame God's Hellstorm' (炎神の地獄の嵐, Enjin no Jigoku no Arashi): Naomi charges her right hand with an extensive amount of heat, generate by the flames below her feet. She then raises her left palm and blasts forward a wave of flames at her opponent, which is capable of leaving serious burn marks. This is one of Namoi's signature spells, and has used it several times while on the run from Yakunan's Dark Mages. She even used it against Hatsumi once, but was cancelled out with Earth God's Bellow, causing a massive explosion. *'Flame God's Eruption' (炎神の噴火, Enjin no Funka): *'Flame God's Incinerating Fist' (炎神の焼却拳, Enjin no Shōkyaku ken): Naomi engulfs her fists in flames and slams her hands together, generating a massive ball of flames that converges into a giant fist. She then opens one hand in a palm, pushing the fist towards the intended target, of which explodes on impact. This attack is capable of causing a massive crater, and can even kill an enemy, either by burns or the explosion. *'God Slayer's Secret Art' (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi): **'Flames of Hell' (地獄の炎, Jigoku no Honō): Naomi waves her hands around in a circular fashion, conjuring flames as she goes. Afterwards, she bends her hands backwards, and gets in her battle stance, to then, lunge at her opponent and move the flames onto her target, clashing the two flames, thus creating a large explosion, destroying the area around it. It is capable of destroying the insides of a building. Such an attack was capable of fending of Yakunan for a brief amount of time. Keen Intellect: Naomi has proven herself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the Magic world, such as deciphering or understanding ancient spells. She possess vast knowledge of several types of Slayer Magic, and various other types of magic, including Darkness Magic. She can even use her intellect during battle to know when to counter, and can find out the weaknesses of each magic. Enhanced Reflexes: Naomi possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging several attacks from Yakunan prior to her capture, while simultaneously blocking Yakunan's attacks and protecting her children's home at the same time. She even dodge attacks from her pursuers during her escape while not looking back. Immense Durability: Naomi has displayed has displayed an immense level of resistance to physical damage, enduring attacks from Yakunan and Hatsumi, either being physical or magic attacks. During her years in captivity, Naomi was able to resist the pains of the whips inflicted upon her, although screaming in pain,she managed to remain unscathed. She was also shown to take Hatsumi's Earth God's Bellow head on, and remained undamaged. Enhanced Speed: Naomi has proven herself to be quite quick on her feet. She was shown able to evade Hatsumi's Earth God's Bellow and long-range sword slashes while attacking her at the same time. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although she is rarely seen fighting, Naomi is quite the skilled fighter, much of which she often uses to surprise her enemies. She was capable of holding her own against Akuma, shortly before pummeling her into submission, and even though she isn't psychically as strong as her daughters Rika and Kiyoko, Naomi can easily send enemies flying away with a kick, jab or punch. She often using her Flame God Slayer magic to enhance the power of her combat abilities, delivering several blows that can leave serious burn marks. She even used her combat skills to fend of mages with her swords, either parrying the swords with her kicks or palm strikes, or causing the mages to strike one another. She is widely known for her unorthodox skills, but is regardless considered as one of the most skillful fighters within the Dragoon family by her guild and some members of the Magic Council, despite the fact that the Kriyas never got along with the Magic Council. Fire Resistance: Having fire as her signature element, Naomi is able to take, or even block, fire-based attacks without being injured. Immense Magic Power: Naomi possesses an immense level of Magic Power, which, befitting her Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of fire. It is seen to appear in various parts of her body, either small to massive burst of intense flames, or by having a potent fire aura surround her body that burns anything around her to ashes. Such power has been able to cause fear to her most feared enemies, that being Yakunan and Akuma, or several other high ranking dark mages. Another feature is that whenever she activates her magic, her eyes are seen to glow in the form of flames, and are very bright, often scaring away people. In terms of magic, Naomi is the strongest God Slayer in the series, thus being the strongest female character in the series. Relationships Trivia *The appearance for Naomi was taken from Cinder Fall, from the show RWBY, thus the page being the RWBY Wiki, and all credits goes to the authors and creators of said wiki, for all their hard work. *Naomi is considered to be the strongest God Slayer in Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers. Hints have shown her overpowering Hatsumi in terms of their respective magics. *Naomi is the only God Slayer in the Elemental Lords, with the rest being Elemental Mages themselves. *In Frozen Winds, Naomi is part of the Fairy Tail Guild, and establishes a secondary building of the guild in Nexus, whilst serving as it's leader under Makarov. *Naomi still carries her role as a Flame God Slayer in Frozen Winds. *Naomi so far has the least appearances out of any supporting character in the series. *In Frozen Winds, Naomi was never abducted by Yakunan and his band of Dark Mages, with the exception of her husband being a Dark Mage, who is currently incarcerated for his actions after working with Yakunan. *Naomi is a minor supporting character of Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers, but plays a bigger role as the series progresses. *Naomi is the second God Slayer seen, or mentioned in Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers. Quotes Category:God Slayer Category:Malek Kriya Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Females Category:Guild Master Category:Independent Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Lost Magic User Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Female